Mutated Is Just Another Word For Hero
by bandfangirlnerd527
Summary: Leila and Krystal aren't relatively normal teenagers. How could you be normal when you're a Demi-God and a mutated experiment. On the run constantly, the two girls stumble upon Camp Half-Blood. A quest is issued and apparently they have to team up with more mutated humans to save the world. Can their lives get anymore complicated when love gets involved?Cowriting with Chaotic Quill


**K: Hola mis amigos! **  
**L: No one knows what you're saying Krystal.**  
**K: Oh shutup. For all of you non-Spanish-speaking people, I just said "Hello my friends". Time for the disclaimer! Leila? **  
**L: Ugh. No I hate the disclaimer. *sniffle* It's so depressing.**  
**K: Fine. I'll do it. Me and Leila do NOT own Maximum Ride, or Percy Jackson. If we did, we'd be rich. *loud crying in the background* OH SHUTUP! Sorry about that, she hates being reminded. Anyway, off to the story!**

Two girls slowly walked through the forest of Long Island, New York.

The first had waist length espresso colored hair and pale skin that looked almost porcelain as the light hit her. She had high, almost inhuman cheekbones and thin blood red lips. She had a button and her eyes were almond shaped. They were a different shades of green. She wore an oversized aviators jacket that had a barely unnoticeable lump on the back, almost as if it was hiding something.

The other girl had dark skin and her hair was a frizzy black color, put in a high ponytail. Her cheekbones were defined, but not high. Her eyes were also almond shaped, and they were a pretty brown. She had on a lavender fleece that barely made her wings unnoticeable.

"How can you laugh right now, Leila?!" Scolded the frizzy haired girl. "You're probably attracting monsters, just waiting to skin is alive."

Leila snorted, amused and rolled her green eyes,"If any Eraser or monster were to attack us, Krystal, they won't be the ones skinning stuff alive. No, that job will go to me."

As she said this she patted the bronze dagger at her waist. Some goat boy gave it to Leila in Virginia, telling her and Krystal to go to Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York and look for Camp Half-Blood. He was eaten by a big bull in its underwear right after. The two girls ran fast-they had to take to the sky once- and were able to lose the stupid thing.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep showing off your fancy dagger," Krystal said, rolling her eyes at Leila.

"By the way, where are we going? Or do you still refuse to tell me," she gave Leila a pointed look, ceasing her walking and putting her hands on her hips. Leila grinned at her in return, sticking her tongue out at her frizzy haired friend.

"First, my dagger isn't that fancy. And second, that is for me to know and for you to find out, Kryssy," Leila said, standing in front of Krystal.

'Kryssy' shot a death glare at Leila," Never, ever, call me, that. Unless _you_ want to be skinned alive."

"Leila just wagged a finger at the other girl, clicking her tongue like a teacher correcting a student.

"Oh but you can't skin a girl if you can't catch said girl," Leila said, before whipping around and starting to run up the hill they were at the base of./div

"Leila!" Krystal shrieked, horrified, running after her friend, "Separation is what'll get us killed!"

"Oh shut up and live a little!" Shouted Leila, laughter spilling from her lips as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Oh this definitely won't end well..." Krystal muttered as she sped up, still not being able to catch up to the older girl.

"You could at least slow down a little!" she yelled at Leila, glaring at her friends back.

"Or you could spe-" Leila cut herself off and came to a stop, staring at the entryway in front of her. It was a huge arch, with the words Camp Half-Blood at the top. Beside it stood a pine tree, and she could see a golden towel on one of the lower branches, and resting under it was- _Wait! Is that a dragon?!_

Yes, it was a dragon wrapped around the base of the tree, snoring softly with small plumes of smoke puffing out of its nostrils. The sunlight reflected of its bronze scales, making it look almost almost golden.

Past the hill, she could see a big house, painted in an ugly sky blue, and past that she could see cabins. They were all different, one a bright pink color that she could see even from where she stood, another had an old rundown look to it. The weirdest thing was that some seemed to form a 'U' shape and other cabins were just scattered around it, looking misplaced.

"Whoa," Leila breathed out, her eyes as wide as saucers. She didn't realize her friend caught up to her until Krystal spoke.

"So, this was your big secret?" Krystal asked incredulously,"Some fancy-shmancy entryway? I'm leaving," she started to turn around, but stopped as she felt Leila's hand grab her wrist.

"No... wait," Leila muttered to Krystal, eyes still trained on the arch in front of her.

"What? I don't get what the big deal is! It's a big arch entryway! So what? My dad's bathroom looks better than this!" Krystal snapped, annoyed at her espresso haired friend for running and now this.

"Look past the arch. What do you see?" Leila asked, repressing the urge to roll her eyes.

Krystal however didn't try to refrain herself from doing so as she turned back around.

"Nothing's there, just a bunch of trees and... shrubs..." She said, trailing off as she looked past the archway, finally seeing what Leila saw.

"Whoa," she breathed, just as awestruck as Leila, "You weren't kidding."

As awed as Krystal was there was still an unanswered question itching at the back of her mind.

"So... why are we here?" She asked turning her head towards Leila.

"I have no idea," Leila answered, not really meaning to say that, but it slipped out apparently.

"What!" Krystal shrieked incredulously, "Then how come we've been walking through the forest? Don't you have a plan? You always have a plan!"

Leila rolled her eyes, "We came here because Goat boy told us to... and I was curious."

Krystal groaned, annoyed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ugh! You should have talked to me first! Your curiosity always distracts you from what's important!" She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, "Since you don't have a plan, I say we turn around and go to my parents' house. If we're lucky, my mom will make us some brownies."

"Nah, I wanna investigate," Leila replied, randomly waving her hand before starting down the hill, not waiting for Krystal to speak.

"Leila! I don't like people! Or talking! Or-Ugh! Never mind!" She muttered the last part to herself before she started walking down the hill as well, not even trying to catch up with her friend.

Neither girl noticed that the words upon the arch entry way were not in English, but in Greek.

Leila walked right through the middle of the place, ignoring the looks sent her way. She hadn't been stopped yet, and she herself only stopped once to look at a lava spewing climbing wall. Leila was about to move on when a boy suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Leo, Super sized Mcshizzle and Bad Boy Supreme. You must be new at camp," he said, flashing her a toothy smile and a wink.

Leila raised an eyebrow, amused at this little Latino elf in front of her. It was true though, he did look like a Latino elf. He had wild, curly brown hair, mischievous dark brown eyes and a smile that said don't let this boy anywhere near your wallet. He was wearing a white button up shirt that had black stains that suspiciously looked like grease. He also had on some cargo pants with suspenders and a weird tool belt around his waist.

"Hi, I'm-"

"LEILA"

"I can't believe you just ran off like that! I swear you never think before you act! Some random stranger could've stabbed you in the kidney and killed you instantly! Why-" Krystal froze as she saw Leo standing there, watching her tell at Leila. "Um, hi?"

Leila grinned as she watched her friend freeze up, a wicked idea forming in her head.

"Hey Leo, I'm Leila. Say, have you meet my friend Krystal here?" As she spoke Leila pushed Krystal slightly forward, and watched the interaction.

"Hi." Krystal squeaked out before looking down at her shoes and stepped back a couple of steps, a blush creeping up her neck. Leo smiled at her and she sidestepped so she was halfway hidden by Leila.

Leila just grinned, a funny glint in her eyes.

"Krystal," she scolded, "that isn't how we greet people!" Leila grinned as she grabbed her friend's shoulders and pulled her out from behind Leila. She held Krystal in front of her, gripping her friends shoulders tightly.

Krystal was still looking at her shoes, that stupid blush still on her cheeks, and she really wanted to leave this situation, but she knew Leila wouldn't be satisfied until she said something.

"The average human loses 200 head hairs per day."

Leo looked taken aback before he smiled at her, where as Leila just cracked up laughing.

Krystal blushed even more, hating the attention being on her. She stepped out of Leila's grip and fully hid behind her.

"Sorry 'bout my friend here. She's not really sociable since... "Leila trailed off and her eyes flashed dangerously. "We'll she's just not sociable."

Leo nodded, "Yeah, no, it's cool. It's cool."

"Yeah, so... What is this place?" Leila asked sweeping her arm randomly around her.

"Well, this is Camp Half-Blood! A camp for, well, Half-Bloods," Leo responded. Leila raised her eyebrows at the curly haired Latino, a frown selling on her face.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Because if it was, I'd didn't find it very funny." Leila said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leo looked at her with a confused face, "What? I'm not joking. Well, I guess-"

"Demigods," Krystal suddenly said, surprising Leila a little. "Greek Gods. Poseidon, Apollo, Ares. Children of Greek Gods."

Leo looked at Krystal- a feat hard to accomplish since she was behind Leila- and looked at her surprised, "How'd you know that?"

Krystal stepped out from behind Leila and blushed, fighting off the feeling to fly away.

"I like to read okay?" She said, desperately wishing for the conversation to be over.

"Umm, okay." Leo mumbled, "So, I guess since you're new and all I should take you to go see Chiron at the Big House."

Krystal's head shot up, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"No way!" She exclaimed, excitedly, "Chiron is here?!"

Leo just nodded, and motioned for the girls to follow him, and so they did. Leo and Krystal got into a very intense discussion about the Greek Gods, and Leila just walked behind them awkwardly, feeling out of place.

Soon the three stopped in front of the Big House, it's sky blue paint peeling off. On the deck there was a table with some sort of game set up on it, and two men sat on opposite sides.

One was in a horribly loud cheetah print shirt and had a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looked purple. His blue colored eyes were watery and bloodshot.

The other man sat in a wheel chair, with a blanket in his lap. He had thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, brown eyes, and a scruffy beard.

"Chiron!" Leo shouted as they neared the Big House, and the man in the wheelchair looked up.  
"Yes, Leo?" He asked, a warm smile on his lips. At that time he seemed to notice to the two girls with the Latino elf.

"And who would you two be?" He asked, warm brown eyes making the two want to spill every secret they had.

Leila stepped forward, knowing her shy friend wouldn't really do the introductions.

"I'm Leila," she jabbed a thumb towards Krystal," is Krystal Taylor. We're new here, as you can see."

Once Krystal was actually introduced she immediately stepped forward, taking Chiron's hand in her own and shaking his eagerly.

"Hi! I'm such a huge fan! I mean, not really a fan, but I love you! Not like that, but you're awesome! I mean, hiding your real legs in a wheelchair! How does that even work!? I guess it could have an- Ow!"  
v  
"Krystal, stop talking that poor man's ear off," Leila scolded, flexing her hand from where she hit Krystal upside the head. She rolled her eyes at her friends antics, and stepped up to take Chiron's now free hand, shaking it slower than her excited friend.

"Name's Leila Chaos and I'm gonna give it straight to ya. I have no idea who you are, Chiron," Leila looked him in the eyes as she talked, trying not to show how confused she was about this entire ordeal. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the loud shirt walk away grumbling to himself. Oh well.

"Excuse her," Krystal said, throwing Leila disgusted look," She knows nothing about Greek mythology, or not mythology."

"Yeah, my friend here is right. I know nothing about Greek mythology, I'm more of a witchcraft kinda gal," Leila said grinning back at Krystal's disgusted look.

Chiron smiled at her a certain knowing terrible in his eyes, "That's quite all right, most don't know much about the Greek Gods and Goddesses."

"So for Leila's sake, why don't you introduce yourself," Leo quipped, standing back and watching the amusing display.

Leila sent him a quick, thankful look, glad she wouldn't have to actually say it herself.

"You're right. Leo," Chiron said before standing. Leila and Krystal's eyes widened almost comically as pure white horse legs unfolded out of the wheelchair.

"Woah," they breathed out at the same time. Krystal was the first to move, giggling at her friend's facial expression as she refrained herself from running up and petting Chiron. He had, instead of human legs, white stallion legs from the bottom of his torso and down.

Leila was still openly gawking at Chiron's transformation, that is until Krystal burst out laughing.

"What?" Leila asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Krystal gasped out inverted laughs, "Your face!"

She couldn't take it anymore and feel to the ground laughing, and literally started rolling on the ground.

Leila rolled her eyes and held up her hand up to Chiron and Leo's questioning and worried-albeit that was just Chiron- faces. She put her fingers up to her lips and let out a shrill, ear piercing whistle, one she knew would hurt her friends heightened hearing.

Krystal instantly stopped laughing and put her hands up to cover her ears, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I take it back! Just stop!"

Leila continued whistling for moment before stopping, a smug look on her face, "Thank you."

Krystal stood with shaky legs, and shoot her friend a glare, "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh, but I did, dear Kryssy," Leila stated amused, knowing full well she'd have an angry fifteen year-old attacking her.

Krystal narrowed her eyes and suddenly knocked Leila's feet out from under her, pinning her down in three seconds flat.

"HEY!" Leila shouted indignantly, struggling to get out of her friends grip. Krystal just pushed her down harder.

"Say uncle," Krystal demanded, eyeing Leila as the girl ceased her struggling.

"Oh but if only I had an Uncle, Dearie," Leila said sarcastically, kicking Krystal's unguarded stomach, successfully pushing her off of Leila. In one swift motion she sat on top of Krystal's legs and pinned her arms.

Krystal gasped, surprised that her friend would use get weak spot. _Well if she's gonna play like that..._ She thought, right before kicking Leila's foot with her own, using that distraction to get Leila face down on the ground with her arm gripped tightly in between her shoulder blades.

"Say it," Krystal demanded, pushing her arm harder into her shoulder blades.

"Fine!" Leila gasped painfully, as she heard a little pop and felt pain in her shoulder, "Uncle! Uncle!" Krystal smiled in victory and got off of Leila, looking at Leo and Chiron.

"Sorry you had to witness yet another victory by Krystal Taylor." She apologized, ending with her fist raised above her head. Leila groaned as she stood, gripping her now dislocated shoulder tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, SuperShot. Let's see you face a mushroom," Leila mumbled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Not funny, dude. Don't joke about Mycophobia. Not. Cool," Krystal demanded, a blush rising to her cheeks once again as she started to feel shy.

"You dislocated my shoulder! How is that fair!" Leila snapped annoyed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes with a huff. _You're lucky I went easy,_ she thought.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chiron step forward, a worried look on his face. She just ignored him, and took a deep breath before quickly snapping her shoulder back in its socket, only letting out a squeak of pain.

"Oh, please. That shoulders been dislocated so many times I wouldn't be surprised if it just fell off," Krystal said, rolling her eyes and not bothering to help Leila. _She's more than capable of doing that on her own_, she thought.

"Yeah that's true... but next time, could you please dislocate my other shoulder! You know this one's still sore from the tattoo!" Leila exclaimed, hands on her hips in irritation.

Krystal scoffed, "Like it's my fault you wanted a tattoo! I clearly told you all the different diseases you can get if the needle isn't sterilized or if it gets infected while healing! But _nooooo_, you just _had_ to have another tattoo."

Leila shrugged, a wicked smile on her face. "But a tattoo is something that symbolizes me, Krystal! Especially the Carpè Diem and the Dream Catcher, but Chaos was just for fun!"

A cough to their left interrupted the two arguing girls, and they both looked over at Chiron.

"Excuse me, but you have three tattoos?" His question was directed towards Leila.

"Yep," Leila stated, popping the 'p'. "And I'm thinking about a fourth."

"Maybe it should be a pit bull," Krystal said smugly, matching Leila's smile. The reaction was instant.

"Gah! No! Those things scare me!"

That was when Leo burst into laughter, clutching his side as he doubled over. He laughed so hard he started to snort, making Chiron chuckle next to him.

"See I told you your fear was stupid," Krystal said, almost joining in on Chiron and Leo's laughter, but settling for a few giggles.

Leila huffed, annoyed, and crossed her arms over her chest. Leo and Krystal continued giggling and she pouted, her eyes forming their legendary kicked kitty eyes.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby," Krystal said, trying to cease her giggling while trying to avoid eye contact with Leila. Unfortunately, Leo didn't look away in time and was captivated by Leila's eyes. Apparently it had no effect upon Chiron, considering he stood there with a confused look upon his face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

_My Bambi eyes are so much better than hers_, Krystal thought.

"Leo think about how mean she is. She pinned me to the ground using my weak spot. That's mean, isn't it, Leo?" Krystal said, eyes widening a fraction of an inch as she looked at Leo.

Leo wasn't sure how to respond. He was torn between looking away or being sucked into Leila's swirling blue and brown streaked eyes. It took a moment for him to snap out of it, but eventually he shook himself out of Leila's kicked kitty eyes. Leila scowled, stopping her pouting face.

Chiron cleared his throat, shocking the three teens. They had forgotten he was there for a moment.

"If you don't mind me asking," he paused his speaking for dramatic effect, "Why are you here?"

Leila grinned wickedly and Krystal shot her friend a glare, seemingly remembering why there were here in the first place.

"To tell you the truth, Mr. Mythical-But-Now-Real-Chiron, we have no bloody idea," Leila said, adding a British accent towards the end.

"But aren't they Half-Bloods," Leo asked, looking between the girls and Chiron, a confused look on his face.

Chiron shook his head," They aren't Half-Bloods, not any I've encountered."

"What'do you mean?" Krystal asked, cocking her head to the side like a dog. Her brown eyes bore into Chiron's.

"What I mean is that you two don't give off the same aura as regular Demi-God's. Yours feel different, altered, then the rest. It's similar to Percy and Annabeth's in a way. Your auras scream powerful, dangerous, battle ridden, survivors. Separate, you two seem almost as powerful as the Gods."

Leo looked surprised, before a look of confusion crossed his elvish features.

"Honestly," Krystal started, getting everyone's attention," I wouldn't be surprised if Leila was a daughter of-"

Suddenly a glow erupted from above Leila's head. Everyone looked at the spot just above her head to see a torch. **(****A/N: No idea if this is correct) **Leila swatted at it, annoyed.

"Hecate," Krystal breathed out, shock clear on her face.

"Hail, Leila Chaos, daughter of Hecate."

**Wonderful, right? I know, you don't have to tell me. But... It would be nice if you did. See that button down there? Yeah. **  
**REVIEW!**


End file.
